


Chuck versus the Hitchhiker

by misura



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck, Bryce and the end of the world. (HHGG-fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck versus the Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/gifts).



"Bring a towel," Bryce says, and it probably says something about the state of Chuck's life in the right there and right then that he doesn't even _ask_.

(Given that the Earth explodes barely five minutes after he's rejoined Bryce, towel in one hand and hard drive in the other, this is probably a good thing.)

 

"You've got a spaceship," Chuck says, because it sounds more positive than to say 'my home planet just exploded', to say nothing of being a sentence slightly less guilty of stating the obvious. "Why did you never tell me you got a spaceship?"

It looks pretty big, too, Chuck thinks. Like maybe they could've offered some more people a ride, even if there's a small, selfish part of Chuck that thinks traveling around the galaxy with just Bryce is kind of awesome.

"Long story," Bryce says.

 

(This, apparently, translates to: 'well, see, it's not really _my_ spaceship, as such, and in fact, the people whose spaceship this is don't even know we're here, which means we'll be in really big trouble if they find out we snuck aboard, which means our towels will come in really handy for when they shove our dead bodies out of an airlock, where by 'really handy' I actually mean 'not at all'. Except that it doesn't quite come to the dead body part, which Chuck feels is more due to luck than to anything Bryce has done, even if he's willing to suspend his disbelief there, because it's so much more reassuring to believe in Bryce than it is to believe in luck.)

 

And that's how Chuck starts hitchhiking the galaxy.


End file.
